


Caught by You

by Aurone



Series: Run for Me [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2020 (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 4, A/B/O, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omegaverse, Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Continuation of my ficRun to You. Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek, Emil, and Michele ran in the yearly run where omegas, when they smell an acceptable mate, run, and the alpha must catch them. If the omega goes into heat after they are caught, then the pair are soulmates.  Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek, Emil, and Michele all found their soulmates but navigating their relationships didn't go as easy as some of them had planned.  This is what happened after the run ended.Each pairing is featured in this fic in their own section.  The sections are labeled so you read only the pairings that appeal to you.Written for the 18OI AU Week 2020:  Day 4 which was A/B/O.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Run for Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	Caught by You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the fic [ Run to You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979696/chapters/45066460). You really need to read that one before reading this one. Otherwise, a lot of the plot will not make sense. 
> 
> In this world, there are yearly runs where omegas, when they smell an acceptable mate, run, and the alpha must catch them. If the omega goes into heat after they are caught, then the pair are soulmates. If they don't go into heat that means the pair are compatible but not soulmates. Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Otabek, Emil, and Michele all participated in a run and found their soulmates however, some of the relationships have not advanced as planned. This is what happened after the run. 
> 
> Each pair is feature in this fic in their own section so you can read only the pairings that appeal to you. The second chapter is all smut. So if smut is not your thing then stop with chapter 1. 
> 
> This is part of the 18OI AU Week 2020 event for the 18OI discord channel. This is for Day 4 whose prompt was A/B/O.

**Yuuri**

Yuuri walked into the onsen with his head held down. Mari met him at the door. She took in her brother’s broken demeanor.

She said, “It happened again.”

She wrapped Yuuri in a hug. “How many times are you going to put yourself through this?”

Yuuri said softly, “I found him.”

“What?!”

“I found my alpha.”

“Then why aren’t you happier? Is he awful?”

“No. He’s perfect. It’s Victor.”

“Victor Nikiforov? The Victor you’ve been pining for, for years?”

Yuuri nodded.

Mari asked, “Then what’s the problem?”

“We didn’t bond.”

“What?! Why the Hell not?”

“I . . .”

Just then Victor walked into the onsen carrying all their luggage. 

Mari zeroed in on him. “What do you think you are doing?”

Victor said, “Pardon me?”

“How dare you come here after putting Yuuri through that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I am talking about you not bonding him. Are you just going to use him and leave him, Mr. Hotshot?”

Yuuri whimpered.

Victor responded, “Of course not. Why would you think something like that? What did Yuuri tell you?”

“I can see he’s not bonded and that he looks like Hell. If you had wanted him, you would have bonded him.”

Victor sighed. “He asked me not to and I foolishly listened to him which I very much regret.”

Mari asked, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri said, “I did. I asked him not to bond me. He deserves better than me. I didn’t want him to make a snap decision when we don’t even know each other.”

Mari said, “Of all the stupid.”

Victor said, “We are true mates, Yuuri. I am not going to change my mind and leave. You are my soulmate. I’m not going anywhere, ever.”

Mari sighed. “I guess you’ll be staying with us for a while?”

Victor nodded. “I thought it would be better for him to be in his comfort zone. I thought it would be less stressful. I fully intend to bond him during his next heat.”

Mari nodded in approval. “I’ll go find a room for you, or are you staying with Yuuri?”

Victor looked at Yuuri. “Do you want me to stay in your room with you or do I need my own room?”

Yuuri seemed to think about it for a minute. 

He finally answered, “You can stay with me.”

Victor let out the breath he had been holding. 

_ I didn’t want to be in a separate room but I’ll do whatever makes him happy.  _

Yuuri said, “I’ll show you where it is. Follow me.”

He led Victor to a smallish room on his family’s side of the onsen. Victor set the luggage on the ground and looked around the room. He took in all the posters of himself on the wall. 

Victor asked, “So you’ve been a fan of mine for a while, huh?”

Yuuri blushed and stammered, “Y. . . yes.”

Embarrassed, he clambered over to his nest and crawled in hiding from Victor.

Victor said, “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I think it’s cute.”

Yuuri whined from the nest. Victor walked over to the nest. 

“You don’t have to hide from me, Yuuri. It’s okay. I’m flattered you were a fan before we met.”

Yuuri just crawled deeper into his nest. 

Victor sighed. “Yuuri, please. I want you to be able to talk to me. I know we haven’t gotten off to the best start, but I want you to be able to trust me.”

Yuuri was silent. 

Victor asked, “Can I come into your nest?”

Yuuri thought about it for a minute.

_ I really want my alpha but this whole thing is so embarrassing. He is going to think I am pathetic and leave. I don’t know why he came with me. I’m a terrible omega. _

When Yuuri didn’t answer right away, Victor added, “Please, Yuuri?”

Yuuri whispered, “Okay.” 

He scooted over to make room for his alpha. Victor carefully crawled into the nest. He put his arms around Yuuri and pulled him close. 

Victor said, “It’s going to be okay. We are going to fix this during your next heat. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Yuuri whined and burrowed into Victor’s embrace. He put his nose over Victor’s scent gland. Victor’s smell calmed the tired omega, who let the fatigue overwhelm him into sleep. Victor lay awake watching the omega sleep until he finally succumbed to a nap as well. 

  
  


**Otabek**

Otabek was sitting on the couch waiting for Yuri to finish getting ready for them to go to practice. Otabek’s coach had graciously followed him to St. Petersburg. 

_ I knew that Yuri wouldn’t want to move away from Yakov. Besides, traditionally the alpha moves in with the omega. I am just glad he had gotten his own apartment recently. I can’t imagine how awkward this would be if he lived with Lilia. I just wish. . . _

Yuri entered the living room. 

Yuri asked, “Ready?”

Otabek nodded. Otabek picked up his gear bag. 

He asked, “Do you want me to carry your gear?”

Yuri huffed. “I can carry my own shit. I am not a weakling just because I am an omega.”

Otabek thought  _ he takes everything as a personal affront and he won’t let me be an alpha. Why is this so hard? Does he really want me here?  _

Otabek said, “That’s not . . .”

Yuri said, “Whatever, let’s just go. We are going to be late.”

They walked out of the apartment and headed towards the rink. Many alphas looked curiously at Yuri until they saw Otabek glaring behind him. 

_ He won’t even walk with me. What am I doing wrong? _

They made it without incident to the rink. They changed into their practice gear and laced up their skates. 

Yuri didn’t acknowledge Otabek in any way before he headed to the ice to begin practice. 

Otabek sighed and headed to the other side of the rink where he met his coach. 

His coach said, “Let’s work on your short program today.”

Otabek nodded. He got into the program’s starting position. It was an awful run through. He messed up his footwork and fell on several of the jumps. 

His coach asked, “What’s the matter, Otabek? You’ve been off since you came back from the run.”

Otabek mumbled, “Nothing is wrong.”

Otabek’s eyes gave him away as he looked towards Yuri. 

His coach asked, “Problems with your omega, huh? He would be a difficult one, I imagine. I always thought he was at least a beta. He never acted much like an omega.”

Otabek said, “It’s . . . “

His coach put a hand on his shoulder. “It will be okay. Your relationship is new. You have to figure out how you two fit together. Just because you are true mates doesn’t mean the relationship will be easy. You might as well take a break. We’ll start again in twenty minutes.”

Otabek nodded and skated toward the edge of the rink. Just as he reached the exit, he saw Yuri take a slight fall. He rushed over to the omega to see if he was alright. 

Otabek held out a hand to help Yuri up. “Are you okay?”

Yuri, ignoring Otabek’s hand and getting up on his own, replied, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“I fucking fall all the time when skating. I don’t need you freaking out each time, Otabek.”

“I just wanted. . .”

“Whatever, I need to get back to practice.”

Otabek dejectedly skated towards the exit of the rink. When he reached the exit, he put the guards on his skates. He sat down on a bench close to his and Yuri’s gear. He sat there watching Yuri as he tried to rein in his emotions so that he could get a good run of his short program.

_ Why does he push me away so much? Have I done something wrong? _

A little while later, he saw Yuri coming off the ice for a break. He reached over and grabbed Yuri’s water bottle and handed it to him as he sat down.

Yuri scowled, “I could have gotten it myself.”

Otabek replied, “I know.”

They sat there silently staring at each other until Otabek’s break was over. He slammed his water bottle down on the bench as he left to return to practice. 

Yuri wondered aloud, “What’s wrong with him?”

Georgi, who had just come off the ice, said, “You.”

“What?!”

“You are his problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t allowing him to act as your alpha.”

“I don’t need him to do everything for me.”

“No, you don’t. But you could let him do some things for you. It’s an alpha’s nature to provide and protect. You aren’t letting him do that. Besides, I don’t see you building a relationship with him either.”

“We live together.”

“Yes, but is it more like roommates than mates? Have you let him in your nest? Or are you making him sleep in another room.”

Yuri looked down at the floor. 

Georgi said, “That’s what I thought. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be acting so insecure.”

Yuri said, “I don’t know how to do this. No one ever taught me how to omega.”

“Most of it is instinct. You just need to follow yours. You also need to communicate with Otabek and ask him what he needs and tell him what you need. Communication is key to any good relationship.”

Yuri looked up at Georgi. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

The second half of Otabek’s practice session went about like the first half. He was growling in frustration by the time he was done. When he finished, he quickly left the ice and got changed. He sat on a bench and waited for Yuri to finish so that they could go back to the apartment. 

_ This is so frustrating. Does he even want me? I almost wish I hadn’t gone, that we hadn’t bonded. Then it wouldn’t hurt so much.  _

Yuri finished his training session and walked with Otabek back to the apartment. When they arrived, Yuri put away his gear and turned to Otabek. 

He said, “We need to talk.”

_ Here it comes  _ thought Otabek.  _ This is where he tells me to leave because he doesn’t need me. _

Otabek said, “Okay.”

He sat down on the couch and waited for Yuri to speak. 

Yuri said, “I. . .”

Otabek stayed quiet, patiently waiting for Yuri to find his words.

Yuri, struggling to find the words that he wanted to say, said, “I. . . think. . . damn it. Why is this so hard?”

Otabek sighed, “Just tell me, Yura. Just get it over with.”

Yuri frowned in confusion. “What in the Hell do you think I am going to say?”

Otabek replied, “Isn’t it obvious? You’re going to tell me you don’t need me or want me here. You’ll probably ask me to leave.”

Yuri said, “What?! That’s not it at all. Why would you think that?”

Otabek said, “Could be the way you avoid me when we are here and how you won’t let me do anything for you.”

Yuri sighed. “I’ve really messed this up, haven’t I?”

Otabek shrugged. “I just need to know what you want from me.”

“I don’t know how to do this. No one taught me how to be an omega. Everyone thought I was going to be a beta and my mom didn’t have time for me after I presented. I didn’t even know how to make a nest. Yuuri had to show me how.”

“Oh. Is that why you won’t let me in your bedroom, because of your nest?”

Yuri nodded. “I didn’t want you to think you had a bad omega.”

“I would never think that.”

“And I am used to doing everything myself. I didn’t want people to treat me differently because I was an omega. I didn’t want people to think I was weak.”

“No one thinks that. You know you are not the only omega in our sport, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think they are weak?”

“No.”

“Then why would you think that about yourself?”

“I don’t. . . know.”

Tears started running down Yuri’s face. “I know I am messing this all up and you deserve a better omega than me.”

“I don’t want another omega. I want you.”

Yuri launched himself into Otabek’s lap. The alpha easily caught him. He held the omega close, positioning his nose over Otabek’s scent glands, hoping the scent would calm the omega. Yuri took a depth breath filled with Otabek’s scent. “Why do you always smell so good?”

Otabek chuckled, “That’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“You are going to have to help me. I don’t know what to do to make things better between us.”

“I think I can do that. We definitely need to talk more.”

“Yeah. And do more of this.”

Yuri melted into Otabek’s embrace. 

Otabek smiled down at Yuri. “Yeah, more of this.”

Yuri fell asleep in Otabek’s arms, tired from the stress of the day and his practice. Otabek held him on the couch for a while and then decided it would be better for Yuri to sleep on his bed. He easily picked up the slight omega. He carried him to his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. He turned to leave and go to his lonely room when an arm reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

A soft voice said, “Stay.”

Otabek asked, “Are you sure?”

Yuri answered, “Yes. Now get in here, loser.”

Otabek smiled and crawled into his omega’s bed. He slipped in behind Yuri. Putting his arms around Yuri’s waist, he pulled the omega in close until his back was against his chest. Yuri turned around and snuggled close to Otabek. Along with a breath, some of the tension went out of Otabek’s body. 

_ We’re going to be fine. We can work this out.  _

He fell into a contented sleep for the first time in weeks. 

**Emil**

Emil waited in their living room as Michele finished getting ready for practice. Emil had retrieved both of their bags from the hall closet. They sat at his feet. He scrolled through his Instagram while he waited for his alpha. Michele walked out of their bedroom. 

Michele asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Emil jumped up. “Whenever you are.”

Michele picked up their bags and headed for the front door. He sat the bags down to put on his shoes. Once his shoes were on, he hoisted the bags over his shoulder. He waited for Emil to get his shoes on before holding out a hand to the omega. 

_ I am still not used to Mickey doing stuff for me? Who would have thought that this grumpy alpha would be this affectionate.  _

Emil took his hand and they walked out of their apartment together. Emil turned and locked the door with his free hand. He followed Michele out into the street. It was just a short walk to the rink. Emil walked close to his alpha. There was no question that they were together. Michele automatically glared at any alpha that came too close to them. When they got to the rink, they changed into their practice gear. They sat next to each other on the bench while they laced up their skates. Emil gave Michele a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out onto the ice for practice. Michele smiled. 

Emil’s coach said, “Let’s work on your long program. You seem to be having problems with the jumps at the end.”

Emil nodded and got into the starting position for his routine. He was doing well until he got to the last jump in the program. It was one of the more difficult jumps in his repertoire and he had been having some problems nailing it cleanly. This time he missed the landing and fell to the ice hard. Michele saw him fall. When Emil didn’t immediately get up, Michele rushed over to see if he was alright. 

Emil was laying flat on his back on the ice. 

Michele crouched down next to him. “Are you okay?”

Emil turned towards the voice and looked at his worried alpha. “I’m fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me.”

Michele asked, “You sure? That looked like a nasty fall.”

Emil sat up. “I’m fine.”

Michele held out his hand to the omega. Emil gratefully took it and let Michele help him up. Emil moved around a bit once he got to his feet to show the worried alpha that he was fine. 

Emil said, “We’d better get back to practice before our coaches get mad.”

Michele replied, “They’ll wait a minute.”

Michele hugged the omega to help soothe their instincts and Emil kissed his alpha chastely on the cheek. They split and went back to their separate practices. Their coaches just shook their heads at the display. They finished their practices without any further hitches. Emil finished first. He changed into his street clothes and waited for his alpha to be done. 

When Michele came out of the dressing room, he asked, “Ready to go home?”

Emil nodded. Michele picked up their gear and they walked home together. When they got to their apartment, Michele put their gear away and Emil headed to the kitchen.

He asked, “What do you want for dinner?”

Michele replied, “Don’t we have some leftovers from yesterday?”

“We do.”

“Let’s just have that. It will be easier.”

“If you are sure. I don’t mind cooking.”

“It’s fine.”

After dinner, they sat on the couch watching TV together. Emil was stretched out on the couch with his head in Michele’s lap. Michele ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. A while later, Michele looked down to find Emil had fallen asleep. He shook the omega’s shoulder.

Michele said, “Wake up.”

Emil sleepily slurred, “Did I fall asleep?”

“Uh-huh. You did. Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.”

They got up and got ready for bed. Emil was done first and he crawled into the nest he had made on the new bed they had bought. Michele was always shy about entering the nest and often stood outside it a moment or two before Emil grabbed him and pulled him in. Michele nearly fell on the omega.

“Humph,” Michele said. 

“Get in here. Emil said. “It’s your nest too.”

“I. . . it’s your space and I never want to invade your space.”

“Well, I want you in my space.”

Michele smiled as he settled himself comfortably in the nest. He reached out and put his arms around Emil’s waist. He drew the omega towards him until Emil’s back was flush with his chest. Feeling content and safe, Emil quickly fell asleep in his alpha’s arms. Michele lay awake for a while listening to his omega’s quiet breathing.

_ How did I get so lucky?  _

He finally followed his mate into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) or join us on the [ 18OI Discord Channel ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
